All of Me
by bluedragon1836
Summary: "M's voice sounded urgent and hard, probably giving him an order, but Oblivion's arms were around his neck and Darkness had soft lips against his."


**Well, I'm not entirely sure where this came from except that I decided to have a James Bond marathon one week and, from **_**The World is Not Enough**_** and **_**Casino Royale**_**, came this. I was visualizing Pierce Brosnan/Daniel Craig and Judi Dench, but I don't suppose that really matters. It was originally going to be longer and start at a place further back, but my muse told me to start here and end there and that was it so . . . this is it and here it is and I hope you like it :)**

**P.S. I don't like my title, but my muse wasn't being helpful in that area. Suggestions are welcome.**

**All of Me**

Bond rolled to his back, pressing a hand to his stomach though he knew it wouldn't make a difference. The ceiling above him seemed blindingly white, filling his vision. He was already getting cold. The blood on his hand was warm.

"Bond? Bond. Bond, can you hear me?" He hadn't realized his eyes had closed. There was a warm hand against his, tugging at his fingers. "Let me see. Bond, let me see."

"M?"

"Don't speak." Bond allowed her to move his hand, listening to her intake of breath as she saw the blood. He watched her through half-masted eyes as she pulled off her jacket and failed to suppress a groan as she pressed it to his stomach. It was getting harder to breathe.

"You should go," he said. "They might come back. If they find you . . ."

"I thought I told you not to speak."

"Don't care. You need to go."

Her face softened. "I'm not going anywhere." He opened his mouth to protest, but a wave of pain cut him off. M was speaking to him gently though he couldn't make out the worlds over the ringing in his ears. Gentle hands brushed the hair from his forehead. Couldn't be M, could it? He wanted to open his eyes and see, but the darkness was seductive, dragging him down onto the soft sheets of oblivion's bed. M's voice sounded urgent and hard, probably giving him an order, but Oblivion's arms were around his neck and Darkness had soft lips against his. Something hit him, snapping his head to the side as his eyes flew open.

"Do that again and it'll be a punch." There was steel in M's tone, but Bond detected another note too. Fear.

"Worried about me?" he quipped. "How sweet."

"Don't take it personally. You're a good agent. I can't afford to lose you right now."

He snorted, wincing. "Good. For a moment, I thought . . . you were going soft."

"Well, we can't have that."

"Heaven forbid." He tried to smile, but didn't really have the energy anymore. Oblivion was pulling at him again. She had Tracy's smile. A hand snapped lightly against his cheek.

"I haven't dismissed you yet. You're staying right here." He didn't even bother thinking a reply. The cold was filling him slowly. Part of him knew that he was in shock as the trauma and blood loss took its toll. The other part of him didn't care. Tracy's hands were gentle on his forehead. No, M. It was M beside him, not Tracy. Not anymore.

His eyes had closed again. M was telling him to open them, but they were too heavy and silk sheets were so wonderful against his skin.

"I've missed you, James," Tracy whispered, her body warm against his.

"I've missed you too," he told her. "You've no idea how much."

She kissed him and her lips were soft. "M wants you."

"I don't care. I'd rather have you."

Her smile was beautiful. "You've always had me, James. All of me." Vesper's hand brushed his hair lightly.

He fought against the darkness. "I love you."

"I know. You have to go now. They're calling you." He reached out towards her, towards Vesper's touch and Tracy's smile, but they were fading. The silk sheets became plain cloth. The ache in his heart spread to his stomach as a dull throb. There was a light above him, bright and insistent. Beeping, slow and rhythmic, came from his left. He opened his eyes.

"Welcome back, 007." M was sitting in a chair beside his hospital bed. "You had a lot of people very worried."

"Sorry." He swallowed past a dry throat. "Any luck catching whoever attacked us?"

She nodded. "I don't think we'll have to worry about them anymore."

"Good." His eyes slid shut of their own accord and he heard M stand up.

"Goodnight, 007."

"Night, M. And thank you."

He was almost asleep, but the last waking vestiges of his mind caught her reply. "You're welcome, James."

**Well? Review please :) Nice reviews, if you please. Or, at least, polite ones**


End file.
